The Goomba Army Rebels
by Dimentio Dude 38
Summary: The Goombas are tired of not being appreciated by Bowser so they quit and put their plan for revenge into action also Francis buys Bowser Jr.This story is a slight cross over because Waddle Dees and Octorocks appear as do Doopliss, King Boo and Petey.
1. GOOMBAS GO SOLO

**Hi this is my second fanfic and I have decided to base it on Goombas and the lack of respect they get. I do not own any Mario characters they are owned by Nintendo I only own Major Bagoom, Lieutenant Dee Waddle and Sergeant Rocto Ock. Now read and enjoy and please comment. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**GOOMBAS GO SOLO**

"You idiots don't you remember what you learnt in goomba boot camp march straight into the enemy's feet" Bowser yelled at his goomba minions for yet another defeat at the hands (or feet) of the Mario Bros. As he did so fire spurted out of his mouth burning three goombas in the process "what do I pay you guys for"

"You pay us to...wait a minute you don't pay us at all!" the goomba at the front yelled, his burnt face full of anger, at the sound of this astonishing accusation the rest of the goombas started yelling their own opinions some siding with Bowser some against Bowser.

"That jerk all that money and we get squat"

"No your wrong Bowser wouldn't do that to us"

"Yes he would he'd sell his son for a fifty coins in fact he did"

**  
**** _**

**Meanwhile at Fort Francis**

"_Nerrrrr herrr herrrr herrrrrr! This is so hi-technicaaaaaal!" Francis laughed as he gazed at his new piece of Nintendo memorabilia_

"_I can't believe Bowser sold me such a rare collector's item for just fifty coins this is so schweet" Francis said as he took a picture of his newest item._

"_Hey let me out of this cage it's way too small you big green nerd" Bowser Jr yelled at Francis as he did so fire spurted out of his mouth burning three goomba plushes in the process. _

"_I'm sorry for the size of the cage it's the only one I had but don't worry as soon as I upload these pictures to _ I'll take you to your new room" Francis laughed as he took another picture of the youngest of the Koopalings.

"New room hey this could be pretty good" Bowser Jr thought he then heard a rumbling in his stomach which meant only one thing

"Feed me now" Bowser Jr yelled

"Of course my amazing _hi-technicaaaaaal_ friend" Francis replied as he handed Bowser Jr a roasted blooper a delicacy in the Mushroom kingdom.

"Thanks" Bowser Jr yelled in glee as he started devouring his delicious meal

"And after that you can eat a fabulous dessert my Meow maids are baking as we speak" Francis said as he took yet another picture of Bowser Jr.

"Dessert yes I love it here thanks a bunch Francis" Bowser Jr said as he looked at his new owner gratefully.

_

**Meanwhile back at Bowser's castle **

"He's great"

"No he's terrible"

"Good"

"Bad"

"Good"

"Bad"

"SHUT UP" Bowser yelled in anger at his maddening minions.

All of the goombas looked at each other angrily each with the same thought in their mind.

"I quit" all the goombas yelled as they ran out of the doors in fury, crushing Bowser in the process.

After getting about one hundred miles away from Bowser's castle the rampaging Goombas stopped and thought about how they would get revenge on their former master.

"We could throw a water melon at him"

"How would that help?"

"Maybe Bowser is allergic to water melons"

"Ten hut goombas get ready to hear a real plan" five voices yelled.

The goomba army turned around and saw Goomboss, Major Bagoom, Private Goomp, Red goomba and blue goomba, the five top goomba leaders second only to Bowser until now.

"Now goombas huddle up and prepare to hear our plan devised by our amazing strategist Major Bagoom" Goomboss yelled in pride.

All the goombas got close and listened to the plan.

"Now does every one understand what they have to do?" Goomboss asked

"Yes sir"

"O.K now Red and Blue (Goomboss's nickname for Red goomba and Blue goomba) you take Alpha team, Major Bagoom you take Gamma team, and Private Goomp you take Omega team, I'll stay here with team Beta and build our base"

"Yes sir" the army yelled as all of them bar team Beta ran towards different colored warp pipes.

"It's all going according to plan" Goomboss yelled as he and team Beta started working on Goomba manor.

"Hey watch wear your swinging that hammer" Phillip yelled as narrowly dodged a hammer on the head from his fellow goomba Ryan

"Sorry Phillip" Ryan replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. From now on I'm going to do separate chapters for each of the Goomba teams as they work on their separate missions, for Bowser Jr and Francis as they live together and for Bowser and how he copes without his goomba minions. See your next chapter till then ciao.**


	2. ALPHA TEAM PART 1

**Well here's chapter two of my story The Goomba Army Rebels. In this chapter we see Red and Blue with Alpha team working on their assigned mission what is it you ask well it's buyi.. wait you'll have to read to find out. By the way bold font means someone is whispering. Well what are you waiting for read read read read READ NOW please.**

**CHAPTER TWO  
BOB THE BOB-OMB JOINS  
TEAM ALPHA**

"O.K now quick pass me the credit card" Red Goomba said to his younger brother Blue Goomba

"Here you go Bro" Blue replied as he passed the credit card to his older brother

"Good, now all I have to do is type in the password.... uhhhh, **psst Blue what's the password**"

"Bro don't you remember it's **Dimentio Dude 38**"

"O.K I'll just type it in....and withdraw one coin"

"Why only one bro?"

"Because of the exchange rate we get OVER NINE THOUSAND rupees for every coin"

"That's amazing bro"

"I know, now Blue take this over to the exchange counter and get our rupees"

"O.K Red" Blue replied as he walked over to the exchange counter

"Hello sir how may I assist you today?" an elderly Bob-omb asked as Blue walked up to the exchange counter

"Yes, could you be so kind as to exchange this coin for its rupee equivalent?"

"Why of course, anything for a polite Goomba such as yourself" replied the Bob-omb as he passed Blue nine thousand three hundred and eighty five rupees

"By the way would you like a three Mystery block wallet, it can hold an infinite amount of coins or rupees?" the Bob-omb asked

"Yes please but how does it hold all those coins and rupees?" Blue asked

"I don't know" the Bob-omb replied laughing, his laughing caused Blue to laugh as well.

"Hey you get back to work I'm not paying you to laugh" a very angry middle aged koopa troopa yelled as he hit the Bob-omb over the head.

Blue saw this and got an idea in his head

"**Psst do you want to join me and my brother as we get revenge on our ex leader we'll pay you handsomely**?" Blue asked

"Well....why not" The Bob-omb replied

"By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Bob" the Bob-omb replied

"Great, Red come here" Blue yelled to his brother

"Yes what is it?" Red replied

"I got Bob the Bob-omb to join our team" Blue yelled excitedly

"Great" Red yelled as he and is brother head bonked each other (the goomba equivalent of a high five)

"So what do we do know?" Bob asked

"We just stand here and wait to see where our next chapter takes us"

"What chapters?" Blue asked

"Never mind your too young to understand" Red replied

**Well so ends chapter two. In case you're wondering Red did break the fourth wall and he is one of the few characters who know they are in a fanfic. I'm sorry it's not as long as the previous chapter but that's because that was the prologue. In the next chapter we will see how Gamma team are doing on their mission until then Ciao**


	3. GAMMA TEAM PART 1

**DOOH DOODOO DOOH introducing chapter three in the The Goomba Army Rebels story. In this chapter we see Major Bagoom and the Gamma team striving to complete their overly complicated plan, what's that you want to know what it is well I'm not telling so read and find out.**

**CHAPTER THREE  
WHY IS IT SO COLD IN THIS  
CRYOGENIC POD ANYWAY?**

"So Major Bagoom where are we going anyway" Goomba soldier NO.37857565 asked his leader

"Well I was going to make it a surprise Goomba soldier NO.37857565 but I guess I'll tell you all know anyway" Major Bagoom a large green goomba with red irises a green hat and a red jacket replied.

"ATTETION Goomba soldiers we are going to Earth"

"Earth?" the confused goombas said in confusion

"Yes Earth, for those of you wondering Earth is planet much like our own, the main differences are that there is only one species capable of thought and speech these species are the same as Mario and his friends the other main difference is they only have one moon"

"Ha ha those losers only have one moon, suckers, idiots, stupid ugly frea..ahh" Goomba soldier NO.37857565 screamed as a giant eraser rubbed him out of the fanfic

"DO NOT INSULT HUMANS" A LOUD VOICE FROM THE SKY BOOMED.

"That was weird... any way come on all of you goombas into the warp pipe" Major Bagoom demanded his confusion on what had just was obvious because of the look on his face at his command the army walked into the warp pipe.

"Sir where are we going now that we're on earth" a random goomba asked

"Well first we're going to the bank" Major Bagoom replied as he walked to the bank.

"Yes I would like to deposit one million pounds into a bank account please" Major Bagoom said politely

"O.K sir with this money in the bank you will get a yearly interest of one hundred thousand pounds" the clerk replied

"O.K goombas now were going to the cryogenic freezing lab"

Major Bagoom announced

"Why sir?" a goomba near the back asked

"To freeze ourselves" Major Bagoom replied, although confused the goombas nonetheless followed their leader loyally.

After walking for about an hour the goombas reached their destination. They walked inside and each goomba stood in front of a sub-zero cryogenic freezing pod.

"Now goombas set the dial on your cryo-pod for one thousand years then step in, close the door and wait for further instructions" Major Bagoom commanded as he followed his own instructions. The goombas followed their instructions and waited and waited and waited and waited for one thousand years.

**And that's the end of that chapter. If any of you can guess what happens next I'll send a sneak preview of the next Gamma team chapter. By the way the mysterious voice** **that rubbed out** **Goomba soldier NO.37857565 was** **me but don't worry he's safe with me and will join me in these openings and closings as punishment for insulting humans**

**Goomba soldier NO.37857565: I can't believe I have to do this **

**Me: You'll do it and you'll like it got it Goomba S**

**Goomba soldier NO.37857565: Goomba S?**

**Me: Yes that is your nickname now**

**Goomba S: Fine**

**Me and Goomba S: Until next chapter ciao.**


	4. OMEGA TEAM PART 1

**Me: Merry Christmas... I mean Easter... I mean Halloween oh what ever.**

**Goomba S:... Any way here is chapter 4**

**Me: Hey that's my line**

**Goomba S: Too bad**

**Me: That's it, Metal Sonic get him**

**Goomba S: Metal Sonic isn't even here**

**Metal Sonic: Incorrect humanoid**

**Goomba S: I'm a goomba**

**Metal Sonic: Whatever (puts duck tape on Goomba S's mouth)**

**Me: Thank you Metal, any way I know Metal Sonic isn't in this fanfic but I'm lonely and Goomba S isn't very good company, any way in this chapter we shall see the exploits of Private Goomp and Omega team what is their mission you ask well it is uhhhh **psst Metal what's this chapter about?

**Metal Sonic: Unit is checking memory files scanning scanning uhhhh **I don't know friend Dimentio Dude 38

**Me: I'm not going to tell you what it is about you'll just have to read and find out **quick I distracted them log on to fanfiction and see what happens

**Metal Sonic: Affirmative unit is checking**

**Me: Hey stop staring at me just read the story** Heaven knows I haven't

**CHAPTER FOUR  
MR META KNIGHT CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?**

Private Goomp and his army marched confidently through Dreamland, the sun was just starting to rise from behind Mount Really High, the Cappys were just waking up from there naps and Kirby was busy eating a cake on the top of Mount Really High.

"Boss are we there yet?" a random goomba asked

"No" Private Goomp replied

"Boss I'm hungry"

"Boss Gary's poking me"

"No Boss Bill's lying he's poking"

"If you guys don't shut up I'll turn this army around and we'll go home" Private Goomp yelled in frustration

"Yes sir" all the goombas replied in a mixture of shame, fear and hunger.

"Good now let's continue" Private Goomp commanded as he turned around carried on his march.

After walking for about eleven consecutive minutes the army finally made to their destination, Castle De De De. Sir Goomp was the first of the goombas to step into the well built castle the other goombas not far behind. The army walked down whatseemed to be an infinite amount of hall ways the Omega team found what they were looking for... the food hall.

Inside the goombas saw King De De De engorging upon mountains upon mountains of food, while on the opposite side of the food hall the greedy king's waddle dee army were trying to share a single apple between them.

Private Goomp felt empathy for the hungry waddle dee's as he tgo had felt the pain of an empty stomach due to Bowser's selfishness.

"You guys stay here I'm going, but first one of you pass me the bag" Private Goomp (I'll just call him Goomp from now on)

"Here you go" Ryan the Goomba said happily as he passed Goomp the bag

"Thanks Ryan... wait a minute weren't you with Goomboss two chapters ago?" Goomp asked in confusion

"Actually it was three chapters ago but yes I was but Goomboss sent me with you when I accidentally hit him with a hammer" Ryan replied brandishing his hammer happily "I like to hammer things" Ryan then gave Goomp an evil look.

"Well O.K" Goomp said as he took a step back as did every other goomba.

Goomp walked slowly across the hall, being careful not to alert King De De De to his presence.

"**Psst psst psssst he you no mouth**" Goomp yelled in annoyance

The waddle dee which Goomp was addressing turned its head to him showing he had gotten its attention.

"**Here I want you to have these**" Goomp whispered as he through the bag at the waddle dee's causing the spoils to drop upon the floor, said spoils being apples.

The waddle dee's excitedly ate the apples despite having no mouths. The waddle dee wearing the blue bandana and name tag which said "Lieutenant Dee Waddle" (who Goomp assumed was the leader) bowed down symbolising they were now loyal to Goomp. Goomp once again tip toed towards the exit, the waddle dee's not far behind. Once he got to the exit both the goomba's and the waddle dee's followed him towards the next warp pipe but just before they could leave a knight in shining armour appeared.

"And what would you be doing with these members of King De De De's?" Meta knight asked rhetorically

"They chose to work for us besides we need them to stop our old leader from making us work for him again"

"I see well I guess there's nothing else I can do" Meta knight said calmly as he reached for his scabbard. Goomp closed his eyes waiting for the pain of being sliced in half.... nothing happened. Goomp opened his eyes and saw Meta knight holding a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Goomp asked

"It's my contract"

"Huh I don't understand please explain"

"Ughh I am offering my free services to you to help you in your fight against your former master" Meta knight sighed in response as he pulled out a pen from behind his back

"And just how much are these free services?" Goomp asked idiotically

"They are free FREE F-R-E-E FREE understand?" Meta knight asked clearly infuriated

"Yes" Goomp replied taking the pen from Meta knight with his non-existent hand. He then signed the contract with his signature which looked like this " Private Goomp".

Just as they were about to leave a mysterious voice emitted out of no where

"Chaos control" the metallic blue hedgehog who had just stepped out of the vortex yelled

"Sir Meta knight unit my master unit Dimentio Dude 38 told me to give you this letter" Metal Sonic said as he passed M.K (Meta knight) the letter. After reading the letter M.K replied

"I would be happy to, Goomp I will be back next chapter you just go on without me for now" M.K yelled as he and M.S (Metal Sonic) disappeared

"That was weird, oh well to the warp pipe! Goomp yelled as he and his army charged towards the warp pipe.

**Me: Well there it is and for all of you who guessed it M.K is now with me and will stay with me until the next Omega Team chapter at this time he will be in that chapter after which he will return here and the process will begin again**

**M.K: I must thank you Ryan for inviting me to be in your little commentary group**

**Me: No problem M.K**

**M.K: By the way will there be any more members to our commentary group?**

**Me: Of course as to who will join us I am not sure of**

**M.S: This unit would care to make a suggestion**

**Me: And what would that be?**

**M.S: whisper whisper**

**Me: O.K M.S he can join**

**M.S: Thank you friend unit**

**Me: Your welcome well next chapter will be about team Beta and the construction of Goomba manor**

**Goomba S: You'll pay for putting duck tape on my mouth you hunk of junk (jumps on M.S)**

**Me: Stop fighting you two**

**M.S: It was Goomba S unit but I shall apologise anyway sorry Dimentio Dude 38 unit**

**Goomba S: I'm sorry too**

**Me: It's okay**

**M.K: Pfft amateurs**

**Goomba S: Why you**

**M.K: How dare you Meta unit**

**Me: You guys**

**M.K and M.S and Goomba S: Sorry**

**Me: It's okay**

**Everyone: Until next chapter ciao **


	5. TEAM BETA PART 1

**M.S: This unit welcomes you to friend Dimentio Dude 38's fanficion story The Goomba Army Rebels chapter five**

**Me: Thanks Metal for that very long welcoming**

**M.S: You are welcome friend unit, by the way when will this unit's suggestion for the new member of our commentary unit be here?**

**Me: He'll be here after this chapter**

**M.S: Thank you friend unit **

**Me: No problem Metal, M.K tell us who's in this chapter and a bit of what happens**

**M.K: Of course Dimentio Dude 38, in this chapter Goomboss and his army the incompetent team Beta attempt to make their own head quarters so they have a place to plan their revenge against The Koopa King**

**Goomba S: Don't ya mean the Turtle tyrant **

**M.K: (Thinking) I suppose I had better humour the simpleton**

**M.K: Yes I mean the "Turtle Tyrant **idiotic goomba

**Me: Well time for you to read the stroy so please read review and happy Halloween **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**OOPS I FORGOT  
ABOUT GRAVITY**

"Hey how's everyone doing?" Goomboss asked as he stared at the schematics of Goomba Manor

"Fine sir" the goombas replied as they hammered, chiselled or screwed things, doing their best to build Goomba manor despite the fact they had no idea what to do.

They had spent four chapters building it and it was almost complete it was only missing one thing.

"S-s-sir we are missing one screw" Phillip said to his superior Goomboss

"Well then send someone to go get one then" Goomboss replied

"Okay uhhh you the red goomba go to Mushroom-Mart and get a box of screws" Phillip commanded

"Yes sir" the red goomba replied as he marched towards Mushroom-Mart.

"Where are the screws?" Red (The red goomba's name) asked

"Aisle three" the toad replied. Red walked down the aisles looking for aisle three. After looking for about five hours Red finally found aisle

"Now that I've got the screws I can go back" Red said as he walked towards the exit holding his bought screws.

"Rom rom"

"What was that?" Red thought as he walked towards the source of the noise.

"Rom rom"

"It's a Chain-chomp" Red said as he read the sign

"Wait it's not a normal Chain-chomp it's a Pumpkin-chomp.

The Pumpkin-chomp looked like a normal chain-chomb except it had a pumpkin type mouth.

"I'll buy it and fifty cans of Chomp food" Red yelled as he walked out the door with the Pumpkin-chomp and food

"I guess I already did it" Red said in shock

"Roar"

"What was that?" Red asked to no one in particular as he turned around

"Petey piranha!" Red screamed as he saw the mutated behemoth. Petey marched towards Red roaring as he did so

"Rom rom" Pumko (The Pumkin-chomp) barked at Petey, he then lunged at the monstrous plant.

Red looked to see what was happening as he had had his eyes closed and saw Pumko and Petey playing, Red then passed Petey a tin of Chomp-food which Petey then happily devoured.

Red then began to walk off with Petey close behind along with Pumko. When he got back to base he made a startling discovery, the base was gone.

"Goomboss what happened?" Red asked

"Well"

-

**1 Hour ago**

"Phiilip" Goomboss yelled

"Yes" Phillip replied

"When you were building the base did you happen to realise you built it over THIN AIR!" Goomboss yelled in anger

Phillip turned his focus towards the base and saw there was nothing under it

"No" Phillip said as he shivered in fear. As in many T.V shows the base had remained perfectly fine in mid-air as it had been unnoticed but as soon as Goomboss pointed it out the base fell down the dark chasm.

"Oops I guess I forgot about gravity" Phillip said in shame.

-

**At present time**

"And that's what happened"

Red tried hard not to laugh but to no avail

"He he I'm sor-rry Goo-oomboss ha ha ha, anyway I found to people too help us" Red giggled as he introduced Pumko and Petey to Goomboss

"Excellent Red I'm impressed with you unlike someone" Goomboss congratulated as he stared at Phillip mockingly.

Now let's try to build a base... again" Goomboss sighed.

Out of nowhere a Boo appeared and said "Trick or Treat.

**Me: And there is the end of chapter five**

**M.S: This unit found it quite amusing that the goomba unit's base fell of a cliff**

**M.K: Quite so**

**Goomba S: Don't you make fun of my Goomba friends**

**Shadow: Oh give it a rest you stupid talking un-fungi**

**Goomba S: Meanie**

**M.S: Friend Shadow unit you made it, it's so good to see you**

**M.K: I concur, I am Sir Meta Knight it is a pleasure to see you**

**Shadow: I must say it's quite pleasure to meet someone so well mannered, calm and level headed as Metal and myself, but I must beg your pardon I haven't introduced myself I am Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form.**

**Goomba S: If you two are finished talkin Dimentio Dude 38 has something to say**

**Shadow: Sorry Dimentio Dude 38 do continue**

**M.K: Yes Dimentio Dude 38 I must apologise too but please as Shadow said continue **

**M.S: This unit apologises Dimentio Dude 38 please continue**

**Me: It's okay, anyway next chapter we will see how Francis and Bowser Jr are doing, I guess we'll see you next chapter**

**Everyone (except Shadow): Ciao**

**Shadow: sayonara **


	6. FRANCIS AND BOWSER JUNIOR PART 1

**Me: Welcome to chapter six of "The Goomba Army Rebels"**

**M.S: This unit is curious about what events take place in this chapter**

**Me: Don't worry Metal you'll find out all you have to do is read the story**

**M.S: O.K this unit understands (Walks off)**

**Me: Hey where are you going Metal**

**M.S: To locate a computer so I can read your story**

**Me: Well see you later**

**M.S: Yes I shall see you at a later time Dimentio Dude 38 unit**

**Shadow: Can we carry on with the story already **

**Me: O.K, you guys heard the ebony hedgehog read and please review or else I can't improve**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**HI-TECHNICAAAAAL**

**FEVER**

The red robotic samurai ran through the forest, making sure to keep a tight grip on his pure steel kantana. The samurai eventually stopped in a clearing. Out of the ground rose a black dragon with three horns, an android (which resembled Android 17 out of Dragonball Z) with a machine gun for a left hand and a missile launcher for a right hand and an alien tripod with a scorching hot heat ray. The samurai jumped in the air with his blade in hand and cut the android in half. The dragon started to let out a burning hot flame but the samurai pulled out his level seven gum gum staff of the Boo king and shot out of it a green liquid like substance into the dragon's mouth stopping the attack and redirecting it towards the jewel in the creature's stomach killing it instantly. Suddenly the samurai's shoulder plate flew off, he turned around and saw the tripod aiming its heat ray at him. In response the samurai pulled out a rain drop shaped whistle in turn over nine thousand (and you thought I couldn't get that quote in again) rain dropped shaped blobs with smiley faces appeared and attacked the tripod destroying it instantly destroying it. Out of the sky fell a creature similar to the creatures that had just helped the samurai except it was one hundred times as big, at the sight of this creature the samurai bowed

"Well done samurai Yugua you have completed your mission" the creature yelled.

A holy light suddenly enveloped the samurai and a strange voice said

"You have completed level 565653623267

And you have gained 36746376753757855323 experience points"

"These graphics are so high-technicaaaaal" Francis yelled as he slashed at a green knight

"Dude let me out of this cage now" Bowser Jr yelled in fury

"Oh of course my amazing friend I apologise it's just I got so wrapped up in my game of Mega samurai card Rpg fighter ninety five The Bad guy is evil" Francis replied apologetically

As he grabbed the cage holding Bowser Jr and started running through his castle

"Here is your room my schweet friend" Francis announced in pride as he opened the door to Bowser Jr's new room. Inside was an amazing fifty foot by fifty swimming pool, fifty cinema screen H.D T.V, a gourmet kitchen with a gourmet meow maid chef, every games console known to everything and, a collection of over ninety thousand video games, anime movies and TV show box sets and a collection of action figures.

"Cool" Bowser Jr yelled in glee, in his excitement he had burst out of his cage.

"Nerr herr herr herrrrrr well I'm glad you like your very high-technicaaaaal room I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours as I need to go slay a level 839283928 wizard troll is that O.K?" Francis asked. Bowser Jr didn't reply he was too busy watching Starship X-naut, The Grodus Chronicles and The Blubbening at the same time while also playing with a Magnus Von grapple action figure, an Excess Express train set and a King Boo mega deluxe action figure with real Boo like sound effects and invisible ability

"Well I'll see you later" Francis said as he walked out of the room.

True to his word Francis came back in exactly a couple of hours (at least that's what his Wriggler watch said).

"Bowser Junior I'm back" Francis said in glee as he had not only slain that level 839283928 wizard troll he had also found the Sceptre of Bomb bomb and the Sword of Goom goom. Bowser Jr didn't reply.

"Bowser Jr are you okay?" Francis asked as he opened the door to Bowser Jr's room. Inside Francis saw about ten of his box sets on the floor and twenty videos games on the floor with them, on his shelves all of his figures, plushes and models were set up in the position of the final battle in "The Goomba Army Rebels" eighty three part comic miniseries. In the middle of this mess sat Bowser Jr, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Francis looked at the TV screen and saw Bowser Jr was watching "The Goomba Army Rebels The Movie".

"Bowser Jr are you okay?" Francis asked for the second time

"Nerr herr herr herrrrrr! This movie is so high-technicaaaaal" Bowser Jr laughed in a familiar way. Shocked Francis had only one reply

"Schweet"

**Me: Well there is chapter six what did you think guys**

**M.K: Amazing**

**Shadow: Impressive **

**Goomba S: It was off the hook**

**M.S: This unit has just finished reading this story and it found it highly remarkable**

**Me: oh you guys are too kind, anyway next chapter we will see how Bowser copes with out his goomba army, but before I write that I need reviews please**

**M.S: Yes the unit would be very grateful if you commented on Dimentio Dude 38 Unit's fanfic**

**Everyone (Except Shadow): Ciao**

**Shadow: Sayonara **


	7. BOWSER PART 1

**Me: Welcome **

**M.S: To Chapter**

**M.K: seven Of The **

**Goomba S: Fanfiction story**

**Shadow : The Goomba Army Rebels**

**Me: In this chapter we will see how Bowser copes with out his goombas **

**M.S: Please comment on this unit's friend's work**

**M.K: By the way I just wanted to thank the person who voted for me as their favourite commentator who ever you are I thank you**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**BAKE IT MYSELF  
YEAH RIGHT NOW  
THAT JUST TAKES  
THE CAKE**

The halls of Bowser's castle were completely empty as Bowser's army were off on a special mission namely fighting Mario and that green guy **(M.S: I believe his name is Luigi **

**Me: Thanks)** leaving Bowser alone.

"I'm hungry" Bowser yelled for the umpteenth time but still no one replied.

Bowser then pulled out his red and green Nokia cell phone and went on speed dial number two

"Yes your lord ship" a koopa troopa replied

"Get someone to make me a cake NOW!" Bowser yelled

"I would your lordship but sadly you sent all of your army he on your special mission" the koopa troopa replied

"WHAT I thought I kept a reserve to stay here at my castle"

"Y-you did your lordship but if you remember correctly every member of your reserve were goombas and they all quit" the koopa troopa replied

"WRAARGH" Bowser yelled in fury crushing his phone in the process he then threw said phone into a pile of over nine thousand identical phones.

"I guess I'll just have to make the cake myself" Bowser said to his self as he walked towards the kitchen. Bowser looked upon his bookshelf, through his of idiot guide books. After looking through about one hundred of the books he finally found "The idiots guide to cooking".

"Okay so first I get a bowl" Bowser mumbled to himself as he got a bowl out of his cupboard

"Next put some flower into the bowl" Bowser looked around the room and saw a Dandelion in the windowsill he then tooked it out and put it in the bowl.

"Next add butter" Bowser walked over to his fridge and pulled out a battered cheep cheep he then peeled of the batter and put it into the bowl.

"Now put two eggs into the bowl and beat them" Bowser walked over to his fridge once again and pulled out two eggs

"Hey these eggs are green and have been in here for about a month... so if toys get more valuable as they get older that must mean food gets tastier as it gets older" Bowser then cracked the eggs on the side of the bowl, he was about to throw the shells away when he realised something

"If I added these shells I bet the cake would taste even better" Bowser laughed at his amazing knowledge of cooking

"Now what else did book say, oh yeah it said add beats" Bowser then got some beats out and through them into the bowl.

"Now put the bowl into the oven at 100c for one hour" Bowser did as instructed but then he got another "brilliant idea"

"If it takes one hour for the cake to bake at 100c it will only take a minute to bake at 10,000c" Bowser said as he turned up the oven to 10,000c (**M.K: What oven has a heat setting** **of 10,000c?**

**Me: Bowser's oven**)

After a minute Bowser returned to the oven, put on his oven mitts and took the cake out.

"Now to eat it" Bowser said to his self as he put the mouldy, lumpy, disgusting cake in his mouth. Suddenly Bowser's eyes turned into swirls and he fainted.

**Me: and there it is chapter seven is now over**

**M.S: This unit thought Bowser's attempt at baking a cake was quite humorous, this unit would also like to congratulate unit Dimentio Dude 38**

**Goomba S: Of course you would you kiss up**

**M.S and Shadow: Would you give it a rest**

**Goomba S: make me**

**M.K: (Thinking) Make you hey, wait a minute this gives me an idea**

**M.K: Hey Goomba S do you want a piece of cake**

**Goomba S: What do you think you idiot of course I want it (Takes cake) Thanks loser (Bites cake) I feel sick (Faints)**

**Shadow: M.K did you just do what I think you did? **

**M.K: Yes**

**Shadow: I'm quite impressed I never knew you could be so devious **

**M.K: Why thank you**

**M.S: Meta unit did you give Goomba unit Bowser unit's less than satisfying cake**

**M.K: You are quite correct Metal**

**Me: Meta Knight**

**M.K: I'm sorry it's just he's so annoying**

**Me: Hey I'm not mad I was going to thank you now I can hear myself think**

**Me: (Thinking) Tick-tock tick-tock**

**M.K: You're welcome**

**Me: Well until next chapter**

**Everyone except Shadow and Goomba S: Ciao**

**Shadow: Sayonara**

**Goomba S: Urghh why you **


	8. ALPHA TEAM PART 2

**Me: Hello everyone welcome to chapter 8 of my fanfiction The Goomba Army Rebels, sadly I won't have my usual commentary crew for a while as they have gotten ill. What you want to know how? Well it turns out that cake that M.K gave to Goomba S was not only a food poisoning hazard but Bowser had not washed his hands before he baked it and on his hands he was carrying the Mushroom Kingdom disease known as Boo Bye Syndrome. This disease causes the victim to go intangible whenever they are looked at much like a Boo but unlike Boo they will also go intangible if they look at any part of their own body. Goomba S had it first and it quickly spread to the others fortunately I did not catch it as I had the flu (I did actually have it in real life) and this stopped me from catching Boo Bye syndrome and therefore am fine. My crew are therefore unable to commentate and will be gone for a couple of chapters. Any way back to things, we are finally looping round and will now see what happens next with Team Alpha and Bob the Bob-omb.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE HAPPY MASK SALEMAN**

**SELLS OUT**

Alpha team marched towards the emerald coloured, rupee encrusted warp pipe which sent anyone who went through it to the mythical land of Hyrule.

"Get ready team were about to go to Hyrule" Red yelled confidently at his loyal followers. Red then realised he wasn't going anywhere he turned his head from staring at his followers so that it was facing the direction he was walking in. Upon turning around Red saw that he was walking into a brick wall he then backed up and observed the blockade.

"I guess someone put this wall here to block off Hyrule, will have to blow it up, Bob please come here and blow this wall up" Red said as he stared at the gargantuan wall. Bob walked up to the wall and lit his match as soon as he did so all of the goombas ran in fear, all of them except Ryan who merely stood there smiling.

**KABOOM**

Ryan the goomba then went flying across Wriggler field. The others goombas ran towards the now charred Ryan who had left a small crater in the pathway next to Wriggler field.

"Ryan are you okay?" Red asked, his concern was obvious by the tone of his voice.

"Do it again!" Ryan exclaimed excitedly. The other goombas rolled their eyes and walked through the newly opened warp pipe which led to Hyrule.

Red, Blue and Bob were about to walk through the pipe as well when Blue realised something

"Ryan weren't you with Goomp two chapters ago" Blue asked

"Actually it was three chapters ago four if you count this one, he sent me here for doing an unsatisfactory job and hammering Yoshi eggs" Ryan yelled as he pulled out his hammer and accidently hit Red on the foot

"Ow" Red yelled as he hopped through the warp pipe with the others not far behind.

"And now up for bid is my whole bag of masks, what bids can I get" The Happy Mask Saleman asked as he brandished his hammer thingy

"10 rupees" Red yelled

"20 rupees" an Octorock yelled

"30"  
"40"

"50"

"60"

"70"

"80"

"9000"

"Over 9000"

"Over 9000 going once, going twice, we have a winner" The Happy Mask Salesman yelled as he hit his hammer thingy on the table. He then passed over his masks and received his payment of exactly over 9000 rupees.

"Hey Octorocks why did you want those masks anyway?" Red asked the losing Octorock who was now surrounded by an army of Octorocks.

"We wanted them to get revenge on our old leader Ganondorf" the Octorock replied sadly as he had had little success in his plan

"Then join us we're getting revenge on Bowser" Red offered

"O.K" the Octorock (Known as sergeant Rocto Ock) replied

Suddenly Ryan appeared now brandishing his own hammer and the hammer of the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Guys I bought that guy's hammer" Ryan yelled as he ran at them with his hammers, he then tripped and hit Red and Blue both on the head

"OW" Red and Blue yelled in anger as their heads turned Black and Blue with bruises.

**Me:And there is chapter 8. Anyway due to lonliness next chapter I'm doing a special audition chapter for new temporary commentators, you have to read it as I want you guys to vote on who should be my new commentators. Anyway until then ciao.**


	9. Special Chapter

**Greetings true believers and welcome to this special chapter where I try and find a new temporary commentary crew. Here is how it works I wil interview several people I will then open a poll with all their names and you vote on your favourite 4. The top 4 will get the job.**

**My first applicant is Wobbuffet from Pokemon**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet**

**Me: I see you put up a very good argument Thanks for coming I'll let you know if you get the job**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet**

**Me:Next we have Mog from chocobo tales**

**Mog: I'm not Mog I am Dueler X and I think I should have this job because I am an expert at pop up duels and I am a great commentator kupo**

**Me: O.K I'll tell you if you got the job**

**Dueler X: O.K kupo**

**Me: Next we have... Mog? Again?**

**Mog: I am not Mog I am Dungeon hero X and I should have the job because I am a dungeon expert and a great commentator kupo**

**Me: Okay....**

**Me: Next we have Mog?!**

**Mog: I am not Mog I am romantic hero X and I should get this job because I am an expert on romance oh I'm ecstatic it's so romantic kupo**

**Me: O.K thats it security**

**Romantic hero X: Mo- I mean Romantic hero X away (Jumps out window)**

**Me: O.K those last three applicants only count as one O.K? O.K.**

**Me: Next we have King Boo from Mario**

**King Boo:.....**

**Me: King Boo?**

**King Boo: Stop staring at me**

**Me: Oh O.K (turns around)  
King Boo: Hello haw haw haw I think I should get this job because I am quite a great speaker when no one looks at me and I am very intelligent **

**Me: Well Thank You King Boo see you later**

**King Boo: Haw haw haw bye**

**Me: Next we have Dimentio from Super Paper Mario**

**Dimentio: Greetings Ryan, I think I should get this job because I am the Master of dimensions.... Pleaser of crowds... I am.... Dimentio, tell me if I get the job until then ciao (Disappears like he does in Super Paper Mario)**

**Me: O.K**

**Me: Next we have Majin Buu from DragonBall Z**

**Majin Buu: Buu think Buu should get the job because Buu is a graet commen-commenta-commmentato-commentaro**

**Me: Do you mean commentator **

**Majin Buu: Yes Buu did mean that Buu is good commentator and good food taster**

**Me: Well I'll call you if you win**

**Majin Buu: O.K Buu will see you later **

**Me: Are final applicant or applicants as the case maybe are Kirby from Kirby Starfy from Starfy and Slime from Dragon Quest or as they prefer to be called KSS**

Kirby: Poyo Kirby Kirby

**Starfy: Starfy Star Starfy**

**Slime: (sits there and smiles)**

**Me: I see you do have an amazing point and I admire your view on global warming and recycling, well I'll call you if you win**

**Kirby: Poyo**

**Starfy: Star**

**Slime: (Jumps off)**

**Me: And there you have it don't forget to vote I'll start next chapter when I get enough votes and post winners then. Until then ciao**


	10. GAMMA TEAM PART 2

**Me: Doo doo doo welcome to the brilliant new chapter of The Goomba Army Rebels**

**Dimentio: (Flips in like he does in Super Paper Mario) "Brilliant" thats one opinion**

**Me: What are you saying?**

**Dimentio: Nothing nothing it's just that your story is mediocre **

**Me: Mediocre I'll show you mediocre (Throws chair at Dimentio)**

**Dimentio: (Gets hit by chair) Ow that hurt you incompetent story writer**

**Me: incompetent (Picks up giant Dimentio destroying thingamajig)**

**Dimentio: Did I say incompetent I meant amazing.... Intelligent..... Great story writer**

**Me: (Puts down giant Dimentio destroying thingamajig) that's better. Now anyway as I was saying Dimentio is one of the new replacements the others are Mog, Majin Buu and Wobbuffet**

**Mog I'm not Mog kupo. I am Dueler Hero X kupo **

**Me: sure....**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbufet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbufet **

**Majin Buu: Buu no understand Ryan please explain Wobbuffet talk to Buu**

**Me: O.K Buu Wobbuffet said "Please may we get onto the story if it's not too much trouble as I really want to see what happens next"**

**Majin Buu: Oh O.K... Wait a minute Ryan how you understand Wobbuffet?**

**Me: I'm using this dictionary here take one (passes Majin Buu or Buu as I will know call him the dictionary)**

**Buu: Thank you**

**Me: Anyway onto the next chapter. This chapter is about Gamma team with a special mystery guest star **

**CHAPTER NINE**

**WOO WOO WOOP **

**WOOP WOOP**

"Thank you for using the Chili cryogenic pod, you are now in the year 3000 good bye and have a nice day" a robotic voice said as the cryogenic pod door whooshed open.

**Dimentio: Whooshed, Ryan are you really telling me you're using a word like whooshed, seriously I mean whooshed come on who says whooshed?**

**Me: Me you two faced, pointy hat wearing starbust throwing joker**

**Dimentio: J-j-joker you dare call the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds a common joker**

**Me: Yes**

**Dimentio: W-w-well O.K then**

**Me: Anyway as I was saying**

Major Bagoom and his Goomba army walked out of their cryogenic pods and looked around.

The cryogenic lab was now completely deserted.

"Major what do we do know?" a random goomba asked

"Now we go outside and go to the bank" major Bagoom replied

"Yes I would like to make a withdrawal" Goomboss said to the clerk

"Okay sir here is your one million pounds plus your interest which totals ten million pounds" the clerk said as he passed Bagoom his money.

"Where do we go now sir?" another goomba asked 

"It's a surprise" Bagoom replied

Outside of the bank the goombas saw a strange, red crustacean like creature running around looking in trash bins.

"What are you?" Bagoomasked the strange creature

"Why hello I am Doctor Zoidberg and from my medical knowledge I can tell you are an onion and I like to eat onions" Zoidberg yelled as he tried to eat Bagoom.

Bagoom quickly dodged the doctor's mouth.

"Don't eat me if you're hungry just have some anchovies" Bagoom yelled as he passed Zoidberg the anchovies

"A-a-anchovies!" Zoidberg yelled as he ate the can whole

"Thank you my f-friends we are friends right"

"Of course"

"Yes finally a friend that doesn't hit me" Zoidberg yelled in joy

"But what are you things?" Zoidberg asked

"We are Goombas" Bagoom replied

"Goombis?" Zoidberg asked making sure he was pronouncing the word right.

"Close enough, by the way do you want to join us we'll pay you in anchovies?" Bagoom asked

"Yes oh yes anchovies are nectar of the lobster gods" Zoidberg replid

"O-kay" Bagoom said unsurely.

Suddenly Ryan appeared brandishing his hammer

"Ryan why are you here?" Bagoom asked

"I was sent here because I sold all of Team Alpha's supplies to a rock named Bob for a penny, I brought my hammers" Ryan yelled pulling out his two hammers.

Ryan then gave Zoidberg an evil grin

"Eeeaaah" Zoidberg yelled as he sprayed Ryan with ink

"I'm going to make you into a crab cake" Ryan yelled as he raised his hammers into the air

"Woo woo woo woop woop woop" Zoidberg yelled as he ran away from Ryan clapping his claws as he did so.

"Ryan don't hurt him he's the only person we know from this time era" Bagoom yelled.

**Me: And there you have it**

**Dimentio: (Snickering) Whooshed**

**Me: That's it. Buu don't you think Dimentio would make a great chocolate bar?**

**Buu: Yes Buu does. Go chocolate beam (shoots chocolate beam)**

**Dimentio: Why yo- (turns into chocolate)**

**Me: Buu don't eat him we'll change him back later**

**Buu: O.K**

**Mog: Have no fear Dungeon Hero X is here kupo. Listen good Ryan. I'm here to give you advice kupo**

**Me: Advice on what?**

**Dungeon Hero X: Advice on.... Mo- I mean Dungeon Hero X away (Jumps out window)**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Wobbuffet **

**Buu: Buu know what you say, you say "that was wierd"**

**Wobbuffet: Wob (nods)**

**Me: Anyway see ya next chapter until then ciao**

**Wobbuffet: Wob**

**Buu: Ci-co-aoic-ciao**

**Mog: (pops head through window) Kupo (Falls off window ledge) ow.**


End file.
